bioniclechroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lhikan
Lhikan was a Ta-Matoran. He would become the leader of the Toa Mangai and creator of the Toa Metru. He ultimately became a Turaga of Fire. He sacrificed himself to protect Vakama from a deadly shadow blast from Makuta Teridax. He did this because he believed in Vakama and the other Toa Metru. History Matoran Little is known about Lhikan's life as a Matoran, except that he was a Crafter, and that Dume might have had a hand in his becoming a Toa. Dume also saved Lhikan from an accident around 17,000 years ago. Toa Before Metru Nui 7,000 years before the Great Cataclysm, Lhikan was a novice Toa serving on an island fortress besieged by Frostelus. The day before the fortress' treasure - the Makoki stone - was to be moved to a safer location, two thieves, Vezok and Hakann, successfully stole the stone. The next day, the Frostelus overran the fortress and wiped out the Toa, with the exception of Lhikan. Protector of Metru Nui 3,000 years later, Lhikan came to Metru Nui as part of a team of eleven Toa that included Toa Nidhiki, Toa Tuyet, Toa Naho and four Toa of Ice. Their goal was to stop the Kanohi Dragon that the Dark Hunters had unleashed on the city. Once the beast was defeated, Lhikan helped deport the dragon to Roodaka's home island, Xia. The Toa then stayed as the city's protectors, with Lhikan having a home in Ta-Metru. He also showed great teamwork with Nidhiki in defeating Tuyet. By the time of the war with the Dark Hunters a thousand years afterwards, Lhikan had become known for his brave leadership and became the chief commander of the Toa in the war. When Nidhiki betrayed the Toa and helped the Dark Hunters lay a trap, Lhikan discovered his treachery and planned to set up a counter-trap. However, Hakann, who was now with the Dark Hunters, caught him and bargained for the Hunters' freedom, offering the Makoki Stone in exchange. Remembering many years ago how his teammates had given their lives to protect the stone, he agreed - adding the condition that the Hunters take Nidhiki with them. Lhikan's actions won the war for the Toa, and Lhikan expelled Nidhiki and all the Dark Hunters from the city. Creating the Toa Metru Another 2,000 years later, Toa such as Naho were being sent out on missions by Turaga Dume (Teridax in disguise), the city's leader, from which they never returned until only Lhikan was left. He became suspicious of the city's leader, Turaga Dume, and when two Dark Hunters showed up in the city - one of them being Nidhiki (who was now mutated into an insectoid monster) - he became worried. He decided to steal six Toa Stones from the Great Temple, charge them with his Toa Energy, and give them to six Matoran of different Metrus. Nokama, Onewa, Whenua, Matau, Nuju, and Vakama. However, just as soon as he finished this task he was captured by the Dark Hunters and secretly thrown into a hidden prison, only having time to warn Vakama to save "the heart of Metru Nui". While Lhikan was in prison, the Matoran brought the Toa Stones to the Great Temple, where they were transformed into the Toa Metru. This transformation drained Lhikan's power, turning him from a Toa to a Turaga. Turaga Three of the Toa Metru - Onewa, Whenua, and Nuju - were later arrested by Vahki and thrown in Lhikan's jail cell, though he disguised himself so none of the three could recognize him. There, he helped the three discover their mask powers by giving them seemingly pointless tasks to perform and learn from; Nuju's activation of his telekinesis power in particular allowed them to escape. Meeting up with the other Toa, Lhikan revealed his identity and asked if "the heart of Metru Nui" was safe; Vakama thought he had meant himself, but Lhikan clarified that he meant the Matoran. The group then discovered the true Turaga Dume lying unconscious in a Matoran Pod, and Lhikan noted that an impostor was posing as a mask they all trust, and rushed off to confront the fake. They discovered that Teridax had been the one posing as Turaga Dume, and as he put the Great Spirit Mata Nui to sleep, the Toa Metru and Turaga Lhikan raced to escape the crumbling city. Teridax gave chase and Vakama went to face him alone, though Lhikan slipped away and followed. By the time Lhikan got there, both Teridax and Vakama were stuck in slow-motion (thanks to the Vahi Mask of Time) and Teridax was launching a deadly attack that Vakama wouldn't be able to dodge. Lhikan quickly jumped in the way of the blast, but it overpowered his mask's shield. He fell to the ground, heartlight flashing, with Vakama bent over him. Lhikan thanked Vakama, and spoke of his pride in fighting beside him, and that it was his life time's journey. Lhikan then gave his mask to Vakama, and died. On Mata Nui, after the Toa Metru became Turaga upon awakening the Matoran from their slumber in Matoran Pods, Takua showed Vakama that Jaller's Kanohi had been broken. Vakama then replaced it with Lhikan's Noble Hau. After his death, Lhikan was sent to the red star and was revived. Alternate Timelines An alternate timeline shown to Lesovikk by Karzahni using the Kanohi Olisi showed that Lhikan and the older Toa would eventually have met up, and Lhikan would have been offered to join Lesovikk's team, had all of Lesovikk's teammates not been killed in battle with Zyglak. In another alternate timeline that Takanuva visited, Lhikan was killed by Tuyet and Nidhiki working together, which led to all Toa becoming an army of villains whose only opponents are the Brotherhood of Makuta and Dark Hunters. Legacy The Toa Metru, particularly Vakama, did not want such a brave hero forgotten, so they made some monuments to Lhikan's memory. When travelling to and from the island of Mata Nui, the Toa christened their transports the Lhikan I and the Lhikan II, respectively. Upon waking the Matoran on Mata Nui, they found that the mask of a Ta-Matoran named Jaller had broken. As a replacement, Vakama gave him Lhikan's Noble Hau, which changed into the shape of a Great Hau. Once awakened, the Matoran had no memory of Metru Nui. Not wanting to remind them of a home they may never see, but also not wanting Lhikan forgotten, Vakama invented tales of a Matoran named "Lhii" that were based on Lhikan's adventures. Lhii was said to be the island's greatest lava surfer, and was "in the clan of Jaller" (subtly referencing the fact that Jaller wore Lhikan's old mask). According to the tales, Lhii had died some time ago in a lava surfing accident. After the tales of Metru Nui were told, the Matoran understood that "Lhii" was actually Toa Lhikan. One thousand years after his death, the Mask of Life brought the Toa Inika's knowledge of Lhikan to life. The illusion of Lhikan was impressed with the Toa Metru's successors, but warned them to go back. When he was challenged by Jaller, he admitted: "I would not abandon such a vital quest, but then, look what happened to me". He then disappeared, allowing the Toa to proceed. Powers & Tools As a Ta-Matoran, Lhikan possessed inaccessible Elemental Fire powers; this manifested in the form of a natural resistance to heat and fire. These powers were fully granted to him as a Toa of Fire. As a Toa of Fire, Lhikan could control heat, create and absorb flame, and manipulate fire in a number of other ways. When he sacrificed his Toa Power and became a Turaga, Lhikan's Fire powers were correspondingly weakened by a large degree. Mask and Tools As a Toa, Lhikan wore a Great Kanohi Hau, the Mask of Shielding. This mask allowed him to defend against any physical attack he was aware of; this Hau was an exotic version of the mask that had a different shape than Tahu's. His weapons were two Fire Greatswords, which could combine to make a glider board which he could stand on and fly. He could also use this board as a large shield, which he learned to throw with great accuracy. After he became a Turaga, Lhikan's Great Hau became a Noble Hau, which worked the same way but provided a weaker shield. Additionally, his Fire Greatswords shrank into a small shield. When his shield was broken by Teridax, Lhikan died and gave his noble Kanohi Hau to Vakama. Set Information Lhikan was released as a titan set in early 2004, under the number 8811, with a Kikanalo model. Together they had a piece count of 214. In the storyline, Lhikan and Kikanalo have never had any connection (except that they also trust him as a Toa). In Europe, in 2006, a promotional Matoran "puppet" was released, set number 7216 (with packets of Duracell batteries). It greatly resembled a Turaga wearing a Noble Kanohi Hau. Trivia *The 300 Toa that Lhikan led in the Toa/Dark Hunter War was also considered his team. *Lhikan was voiced by Michael Dobson in the second movie. In Japan, he is voiced by Akio Otsuka (the same Japanese voice actor as Tahu) as a Toa, and by Akio's real-life father--Chikao Otsuka--as a Turaga. Appearances *''BIONICLE 2: Legends of Metru Nui'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 1: Mystery of Metru Nui'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Adventures 4: Legends of Metru Nui'' *''BIONICLE Legends 4: Legacy of Evil'' *''BIONICLE Legends 5: Inferno'' *''The Many Deaths Of Toa Tuyet'' *''Dark Mirror'' (Mentioned Only) External Links *Building instructions for Toa Lhikan